Rachel Roth (DC Animated Film Universe)
Rachel Roth is the daughter of the demon Trigon of Trigon, an interdimensional demon and conqueror, and a human woman Arella on Earth who fell in with a Satanic cult.. She comes to Earth and goes by the Superheroine alias, also known as Raven, is a member of Teen Titans with dark magic powers. Biography ''Early Life'' During an ancient ceremony, Trigon appeared to the cult as a man. The woman selected to be his bride was impregnated. After she learned the truth about Trigon, she ran away. People from another dimension saved her and took her to their realm, Azarath. Raven was born and rasied there. Due to her parentage, she didn't fit in. Raven came to believe if she knew more about her father, she would be able to make more sense of herself. She accidentally summoned Trigon. He destroyed Azarath and took Raven back to his realm. Raven could hardly bear the horrors she saw there. She learned Trigon wanted to conquer Earth but needed a powerful conduit to open it to his control. Raven was half-human and could function as his way in. Trigon, however, underestimated Raven's magic. She trapped him within a crystal. She then formed a towering structure around it. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans Raven escaped her father's realm and yearned for a home. Starfire took her in at the Titans Tower. The night of the Hall of Justice's unveiling, Raven, now 14 years old, had a nightmare. The next day, during training, Beast Boy asked about it but Raven dismissed it as just dreams. Upon meeting Robin, Raven sensed sadness. The next day, Raven healed Robin after Blue Beetle's Scarab blasted him in the heat of battle. She said the words "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" and saw flashes of Robin's past. The Titans escorted Raven to her room to recover. Raven was unable to shake off what she felt from Robin. That night, Raven went outside and cast a protection spell on the team, without their knowledge, from being corrupted by Trigon. Robin appeared and thanked her for healing him. He didn't appreciate the part where she was in his head. She made it clear she wanted to left alone but he asked about the one that looked like a man. Raven dismissed it was a nightmare. Robin wasn't so sure. Raven became irate and told him it was none of his business then went through a portal. During Starfire's night of mandatory fun at the carnival, Robin and Raven laughed at each other's expense when they found some funhouse mirrors. Raven observed that while he was insufferable, in his heart, he was a kind and generous soul. While watching Beast Boy and Robin compete in a dance off, the Corruptors reached to Raven to go to the hill beyond the tents. Trigon initiated contact and stated it was their destiny to be together. He reminded her she could bring him to Earth. Raven realized he was still trapped and vowed to fight him at every turn. The Corruptors blasted her. Trigon warned her. He observed how weak and lonely she became, aligning with chattel. It was beneath his contempt and he vowed she would know his glory. The battle spilled over into the carnival. The other Titans came to her aid. Raven informed them the Corruptors were demonic emissaries sent by her father. Eventually, Raven transformed and summoned her soul self, a powerful force within her, and banished the Corruptors from their plane. Starfire recalled Raven told her she didn't have a father. Raven teleported them to Azarath and explained her past. They returned to the Tower but Raven decided she was not staying and felt she had to keep moving to throw Trigon off her trail. Robin disagreed and believed she stood a better chance of beating Trigon by staying with the Titans. Batman, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and Flash suddenly arrived and asked Raven to come with them for questioning. Robin protested and stated the Titans could protect her. Raven refused to leave with the Justice League then realized Trigon wanted them there. The Corruptors appeared and possessed the Leaguers. The Corruptor in control of Wonder Woman informed Raven that Superman unearthed the Infernal Shrine, an ancient structure with magical properties built by Satanists. Another Corruptor stated Raven was the shrine's final piece. The Titans challenged the Corruptors but were defeated. Raven agreed to go with them if they spared the Titans' lives. They arrived in the Middle East, 60 miles north of Kahndaq City. Raven went to the shrine and powered it. Raven begged Trigon to spare Earth but he refused. 24 hours later, the Titans and Cyborg boomed to the shrine. They freed Superman first. While he dealt with Wonder Woman and the Flash, the Titans went for Raven but they were too late. Trigon crossed over. While the League tried to hold off Trigon in vain, Raven had a plan. She needed the crystal to trap Trigon again. The Titans and Cyborg went to Trigon's realm. Since the structure around the crystal was shielded, they had to head to it on foot instead of using teleportation. They battled demon spawn then Corruptors, who formed into a hell beast. Raven went ahead and unlocked the structure but another Corruptor shattered the crystal with a sword. It took on the form of Ra's al Ghul, Robin's deceased grandfather. Trigon vowed to Raven he would make her pathetic friends suffer and soon the souls of Earth would be his. He implored Raven to give up because she was weak like her mother. Raven admitted her only weakness was loving him and hoping to be loved in return. She had friends she would give her life for and who gave her love and strength to do the right thing. She chanted and a shard of the crystal rose. Raven projected her soul self to Earth. It appeared beneath Trigon then engulfed him and dragged him into the shard. Raven knew Trigon would spend every minute trying to escape again. She would return everyone to Earth but she decided to stay and guard the shard. Robin didn't think it was her home and quoted Robert Frost, saying home is the place where when you have to go there, they have to take you in. Raven looked at the shard then decided to go back to the Tower. She wore the shard on her forehead like a chakra. In an ironic way, they could be together as Trigon once said. 10 days later, the Justice League confirmed no more signs of the Corruptors and congratulated them for saving the world and them from Trigon. Trigon ordered Raven to release him and vowed to kill everyone she loved. The Titans partied into the night with Cyborg. Powers and Abilities *Unique Physiology: Raven is the child of a human and an extra dimensional demon and inherits psychic abilities as a result. **Healing **Enhanced Empathy **Force Field Constructs **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Soul-Self Aura **Darkness Manipulation **Flight **Portal Creation Relationships *Trigon - Father and enemy. *Arella - Mother, Deceased. *Starfire - Leader and Teammate. *Beast Boy - Teammate. *Blue Beetle - Teammate. *Robin - Teammate. *Cyborg - Ally. *Superman - Ally. *The Flash - Ally. *Wonder Woman - Ally. *Batman - Ally. *Nightwing - Ally. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (1 film) **Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (First appearance) - Taissa Farmiga Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' He'll bring hell on Earth JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle Robin Raven JLvsTT.png I thought you hated us JLvsTT.png Rachel Roth JLvsTT 1.png Rachel Roth JLvsTT 2.png Rachel Roth JLvsTT.png Raven JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT.png You've never met a monster like Trigon JLvsTT.png Raven JLvsTT 1.png Tumblr o51ordvXbe1rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno2 1280.png Raven JLvsTT 2.png Raven JLvsTT 3.png tumblr_o5ruws2CXM1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_o5ruws2CXM1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_o5ruws2CXM1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_o5ruws2CXM1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_o5ruws2CXM1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_o5ruws2CXM1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_o5ruws2CXM1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o5ruws2CXM1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o5ruws2CXM1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_o5ruws2CXM1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_o5wm2kdaRH1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr o5t6epGiov1rl14rno5 1280.png Kori Rachel Jaime JLvsTT.png Rachel being attacked JLvsTT.png Rachel Roth JLvsTT 3.png Rachel Roth JLvsTT 4.png Rachel Roth JLvsTT 5.png Rachel Roth JLvsTT 6.png Raven JLvsTT 4.png Raven JLvsTT 5.png Raven JLvsTT 6.png Raven JLvsTT 7.png Raven Starfire Blue Beetle JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 12.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 10.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 9.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 8.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 7.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 6.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 5.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 4.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 3.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 2.png Starfire & Raven JLvsTT.png Young Raven JLvsTT.png Justice League & The Titans JLvsTT.png Rachel & her father JLvsTT 2.png Ra's Robin Raven JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle Robin Beast Boy JLvsTT 1.png Starfire JLvsTT 5.png Raven & Starfire JLvsTT 1.png Raven JLvsTT 8.png Raven JLvsTT 9.png Raven JLvsTT 10.png Raven JLvsTT 11.png Raven JLvsTT 12.png Raven JLvsTT 13.png Raven JLvsTT 14.png Raven JLvsTT 15.png Raven JLvsTT 16.png Raven JLvsTT 17.png Raven JLvsTT 18.png Raven JLvsTT 19.png Raven JLvsTT 20.png Raven JLvsTT 21.png Raven JLvsTT 22.png Raven JLvsTT 23.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 32.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 29.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 28.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 27.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 26.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 25.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 19.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 18.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 17.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 16.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 14.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 15.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 13.png Teen Titans & Superman JLvsTT.png See Also *Raven Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Demons Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with flight